


Someone Who Makes Your Tea

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick makes Louis' tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Makes Your Tea

**__**

**_Someone Who Makes Your Tea_**

 ****  


**i.**

Louis _hated_ incompetence, and that, coupled with the fact that his day had gone to hell and it wasn't even mid-morning yet; was probably the reason he yelled at the poor boy behind the counter.

 _Harry,_ as his name-tag read, looked as though he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. His large green eyes were wide and there was a wet sheen of unshed tears settled there.

"So s-sorry s-sir," Harry tripped over his words and maybe had Louis been in a better disposition, Harry would be endearing.

"Is something the matter?" a deep set voice, with a rather posh lilt to it, asked. Louis turned to see who had dared to interrupt his splendid rant. He'd be lying if he said his mouth hadn't watered at the sight before him.

This man was well, in a word, _gorgeous!_

(Even if he was wearing one of the most _ridiculous_ shirts and his hair was big and looked asinine.)

His shirt was barely buttoned and the cluster of hair on his chest looked like a soft rug and Louis definitely did _not_ want to rub his face in it.

"I'm Nick Grimshaw, the owner. Is there a problem?" 

"I got his tea wrong," Harry supplied and Louis had forgotten him.

 _Nick,_ rubbed his hand over Harry's shoulder and patted him gently. "I'll handle this Harry, dear. So Mr..." he looked at Louis and trailed off, as he didn't know Louis' name.

Louis stuttered a bit, nearly biting his tongue, "Er, me name is Louis." 

"Northerner are you? Propet ticklish about your tea, I'd say," and there was a teasing cadence to Nick's tone.

"Right you are," Louis said faux-haughtily. "And your server got it wrong and I had a terrible morning and I, well, I just really need a good cuppa, yeah?"

Nick nodded, "Well let's see if we can fix that right up. My nan always says, any Brit who can't make proper tea, should be banished. She's a Northerner to the core." 

"And aren't you as well?" Louis arched a brow.

Nick made a face, "Possibly. I love my family, but I left home as soon as legally possible. I never really let my roots grow." 

Louis nodded, he could relate. He came from a big family and as much as he loved them, it was most often suffocating. Not to mention, that as the oldest most of his problems were shoved aside (and usually at his own insistence) to give way for his younger sibling's issues.

Louis had been so caught up in talking, he hadn't noticed what Nick had been doing until there was steaming cup of tea before him and some sort of pastry.

"What's this then?" Louis asked, eyeing the food warily.

"I don't like unsatisfied customers," Nick said, a small grin flashing across his face. "So this is an apology of sorts, compliments the house." 

Louis looked down again and raised the cup to his mouth, tentatively sipping the fragrant liquid. His eyes slid shut and a low moan escaped his lips. He just savored the taste for a moment and opened his eyes to find Nick watching him with a smug expression on his (foolishly) handsome face. 

"Good?" he asked with a smile.

_Marry me!_

"Um, good. Very, _very_ good," Louis said. 

Nick leaned forward and pushed the plate closer to Louis, and Louis tried his hardest, not to notice just how long Nick's fingers (and how big his hands) were.

"Eat," Nick urged. "This is the ultimate bad day fixer." 

Louis took the soft pastry between his forefingers and bit into it cautiously. As the first bite exploded in his tongue, he gave a squeak and took a bigger bite. He was done in four bites (maybe three, but who was counting?). 

_"Oh my God! What **was** that?"_ he asked, while licking his fingers. 

"That, my darling boy was, _Harry's Cheesy Bread_. I can't tell you how he makes it, but I'm sure if you apologize to the lad, he might tell you," Nick grinned.

"Does marrying him count as an apology?" Louis joked. 

Nick chuckled and shook his head, "I don't think his mum would be too happy about her sixteen year old marrying some bloke he's just met."

"I was saying he looked a bit young," and Louis waved over at Harry, who blushed and looked away.

"I'll get you another one to go, I'm sure your break is almost over," and then Nick was wrapping another one of the delicious pastries and putting into a bright fuschia bag. 

"I'm never coming back here," Louis said snatching the bag dramatically. "That one, yes you with the curls, botched my tea and now you...you behemoth is trying to get me fat!" 

Nick didn't laugh, merely had an amused expression on his face. "Thank you for coming to _Grimmy's._ See you soon."

****

《♥》

Nick wasn't even surprised when Louis became a regular at the little café. You could find the tiny (and Nick purposely called him that, just to get a rise out of him) man, sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs littered around the place. 

Of course Louis had _charmingly_ informed him that it was indeed, a poor imitiation of _The Central Perk_ , the coffee shop in _Friends._

That didn't stop him from claiming a chair and spending hours after work was over, sipping on perfectly made tea, ( _"Nicholas, make my tea. Harold is hopeless."_ ), and the cheesy bread ( _"I hate you. Making me fat. All of this is going to my arse!"_ ) he was _still_ trying to get Harry to divulge the recipe.

And as the weeks went by, Nick noticed that Louis was pulling Harry out of his shell. More often than not these days, Nick would find the two sitting at the counter, heads close together, and giggling. 

Louis, was apparently a business prodigy of sorts; he and his best mate Liam (who Nick heard loads about) had started their own record label when they were only twenty and nineteen. 

(Liam's grandfather passed away and left him a rather large amount of money. Louis, being older and wiser, was there to guide Liam and show him the merits of having their own business.)

Louis also dabbled in macramé. Nick found that out when he came to work and found a curtain dividing the dining area and the lounge. "What's this then?" 

Harry looked up from wiping the counter and grinned, "Louis made it. Said at least now the place has _some_ class."

Nick snorted and disappeared into his office, having actual work to do. Something he forgot when Louis came around. He was elbows deep in inventory, when his office door flew open and Louis stood there with a brown paper bag in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Hello _Lewis_ ," Nick said, trying to sound annoyed by the disturbance, when in all actuality, he was a bit more than pleased. There was something about the man-child with the bright cerulean eyes and mischievious grin, that warmed his heart. And then again, maybe old age was making him sappy. 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Nicholas, how are you today?" 

Nick watched as Louis closed the door behind him and put the bag into the chair, "Rather busy actually." 

"We signed a brand new artist today!" Louis said and leaned over Nick's desk to press a quick kiss into his mouth. Louis, Nick soon realized, was very into contact. He had absoutely no regards for personal boundaries. That in itself was strange for Nick, who even with his crazy group of mates, usually shied away from all the touchy-feely business.

"That's wonderful duck," and Nick found that he _was_ happy for Louis. 

Louis flushed and turned away, digging into the bag. Nick went back to filling out the reciept forms, or at least he tried too. Turns out, Louis' jeans (jeggings?) served to be more distracting than he anticipated. 

"I made something for you," Louis said, bouncing on the balls of hie feet. 

"The curtain is lovely. Thank you," Nick smiled.

"No, not that," Louis tutted. He turned and lifted something from the bag, presenting it to Nick with an enormous grin. Smiling ao big and wide, his eyes were mere slits. Nick looked down and burst out laughing when he saw what Louis was holding; two macramé placemats, a duck in the middle of one and a bare-necked turkey on the other. 

"What the bloody hell is _that?_ " he asked poking the turkey.

Louis snorted and honestly, why did Nick find it to be sickeningly cute? 

"That's you, silly," Louis tugged on a strand of Nick's hair. "You always call me duck," (and Nick was a bit surprised; _did he?_ ) "So I figured you'd be a bird too."

"And _this_ is how you chose to potray me?" Nick was laughing earnestly now. Louis nodded, giggling along. Nick reached out and poked his arm, "Rude!" 

"I'm a darling," and the menace stuck out his tongue. 

Nick reached out and tugged Louis around the desk, fitting the compact man onto his lap, "They're very pretty duck. Thank you." 

Nick was the one who initiated the kiss this time, and the kiss was sweet and likely to be the best kiss Nick has had his entire life. He didn't want to nit-pick the particular reason behind that. They both got lost in the kiss, neither of them heard Harry when he came into the office, and upon seeing them gave a cry of delight. And they didn't see the droopy smile he threw at them before going back out and closing the door behind him.

**ii.**

"Liam wantes me to ask if you'd let us have a talent show here, to scout possibile talent," Louis was curled deep into his armchair, his tea on the table in front of him and he was nibling on something new Harry was trying out. 

Outside was a typical London day, with a healthy dose of British hospitality; that was, it was a dismal shade of gray and the rain was constant and relentless. Louis was not wearing socks. 

"You're going to get sick," Nick said squeezing Louis' ankle. "But yes, you can host it here. It's a win-win situation for all parties involved."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Louis pretended to swoon. "Harold, what's in this?" 

"Ground beef, jalepeños, three cheeses and my secret ingredient," Harry grinned.

Louis blew Harry a kiss and then gave him the finger, "I hate you." 

"You lie!" Harry cried dramatically clutching his chest. And sometimes it was hard for Nick to tell who was younger out of the two. "My mum won't shut up about the bag you made her for her birthday." 

"I'm so glad she loves it so much," Louis poked at Nick's thigh, now the older man had settled in the chair next to him. 

Harry made a sound like a dying elephant, "She wants to adopt you! Chose _you _over _me_!"__

__Louis just cackled and buried his toes under Nick's thighs. Nick shook his head fondly and settled down to relax a bit. It was quiet, the rain detering most of his patrons from coming out. Nick didn't mind though, he looked over at Louis and found the other man already smiling at him. No he didn't mind at all._ _

******

Six months in and the three of them were practically living out each other's pockets. Harry was the worst; and Louis had managed to convince Nick that it was all the curls. Of course that was ridiculous, but when Harry wormed his way into the hearts of his family, Nick conceded that Louis might be on to something.

He may have fantasized about cutting said curls, when Harry and his sister became gossip buddies. And naturally, they gossiped about him. Gits.

"I swear, the two of you are like old biddies at the park," he frowned at Harry, who was once again on the phone with Jane.

Harry rolled his eyes and went about filling the sugar bowls. 

"What was that Nick said?" he heard his sister ask.

"Oh, he's just snippy because Louis couldn't come in this morning," Harry said.

Nick thought of places one could hide a body.

"I _still_ don't believe he has a _boyfriend!_ " Jane cried. "I told mum, I think she's still in shock."

Harry laughed loudly and Nick wondered why he kept him on at all. Not like his sister were any better.

Dicks.

Nick hated them both.

****

《♥》

One October morning, Nick _finally_ met Liam. The talent show had been put back so there went that opportunity, but Nick knew immediately who the man was when he entered the shop.

Louis was very busy these days, doing promo for the artist he had brought in, (some ginger kid with a voice like butter melting on warm pancakes; Louis might have brought over a demo for them to listen to during lunch) but that didn't stop with his little knick knacks he made. 

"You must be Liam," he offered with a smile. 

Liam nodded and laughed a bit, "How'd you know?" 

And Louis had described Liam perfectly; he really _did_ look like like puppy dog/bear.

"Louis' told me so much about you, it was easy to tell," Nick said. He saw Harry cover a snort out of the corner if his eye. _Idiot._

"I've heard quite alot about you too Nick," Liam said. 

"Call me Grimmy," and Nick tried to convince himself that the only reason behind saying that, had nothing to do with how wrong being called by his name other than by Louis, felt. He ignored Harry's gawking and made the trade with Liam.

Louis' latest creation (chair covers for the wooden tables in the eating area), for a thermos of tea and two cheesy breads. "Louis says to tell you not to forget that he's coming over to yours' tonight and you're cooking." 

Nick hadn't been aware of this, but was he going to say no? Course not. Liam waved at Harry and nodded at Nick with an amused expression on his face.

**iii.**  


It took Jane another two months to visit and Louis happened to be out of the country, much to her dismay. She was an absolute menace with her teasing and with her partner in crime, Harry, the two of them were driving Nick crazy.

Missing Louis wasn't helping either. And somehow Nick missed that they were dating for the better part of the year. It was only brought to his attention the morning Louis was leaving the country. He had gotten up early to drive Louis to the airport and while he was unloading the brat's luggage, said brat was on the phone with his mum.

"No mum, Nick drove me. I've told you about him. We've been dating for a few months now. You'll meet him soon. Yes, mum...love you too." He hung up with a mixture of exasperation and fondness etched into his facial expression.

"My mum wants to meet you," Louis said tugging his coat closer.

_Dating. Dating. Dating._

Had they really?

Nick tried to disprove Louis' statement out of sheer fear; he did _not_ date. The universe however, had other plans. Snippets of memories tumbled in his head; movie dates at the theater, sharing their popcorn and a huge slushie with two straws stuck into the top. Candle lit dinners, the warm plates resting on blue macramé placemats, soft smiles and sweet kisses. And not to forget the fluttery feeling in his stomach as each memory sunk in. 

_Bleeding Christ, they were dating!_

"Are you okay?" Louis asked as Nick blinked foolishly. Nick nodded and bundled Louis close to him, giving him a squeeze and a lingering kiss, before turning him in the direction of the check-in area. 

Before Louis walked away, he threw himself in Nick's arms, his nose buried in Nick's chest, "Say you'll miss me," his voice whisper soft.

_I might love you._

"I'm counting the seconds until your return," and good grief, where was this sappiness coming from? The smile on Louis face on the other hand, made him want to be the sappiest sap out there.

"You really need to get a grip Grimmy," Harry said taking another batch of sugar cookies out of the oven. "He'll be back tomorrow." 

Jane chortled, "Oh my God Grimmy! You're _in love_ with this boy!" 

"Piss off," Nick grumbled and if he goes into his office to send Louis snaps of him pouting, well that was no one's business.

****

**

The next evening, and the evening rush had just passed, Jane sat on the counter regaling Harry with embarrassing tidbits about her brother. It was unbelievable that after all this time, she could _still_ find things to talk about.

Nick was trying to read a magazine but was having a hard time concentrating. Louis had sent him a text half hour ago saying he was home. He had already made Louis' tea, knowing his boy would be craving a good cuppa.

He zoned out, thumbing through his photo album and staring at a picture Louis had sent him one night. The younger man had been going to sleep and decided to torture Nick with this particular selfie. Then to make matters worse, he had captioned it : ** _Wish you were here..._**

He was so engrossed he barely registered the chimes above the door knocking together. He was standing and preparing himself for the welcome weight of Louis' body. Louis did not disappoint and Nick caught him easily, hitching him up and locking his legs behind his back. Louis' lips became enfused with his and Nick's hand slid down to cup Louis' ample arse cheeks in both hands. 

(He was only doing that so Louis wouldn't fall and hurt himself.)

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them and Louis broke the kiss with a tiny gasp. 

"Hello," he said to Jane.

"I'm Jane, that one's sister," she pointed a bright red nailat Nick. "You must be Nick's boyfriend, Louis."

Louis nodded, "Yep, that's me," he turned to Nick. "Right, _boyfriend?"_

There it was, finally verbally acknowleged. Nick was petrified, but he was also completely certain about his feelings for Louis.

"Yeah, _boyfriend."_

****

《♥》

It was almost Christmas and Louis' birthday. For the first time in years, Nick felt the Christmas spirit. Louis had filled the place with little festive pieces. And as silly as they might have seen to anyone, because though pretty, they were less than perfect. It was the minor flaws of each piece, that endeared it to Nick.

Louis dragged Nick shopping for everyone, Louis' family large enough for both of their families put together. It was the most fun Nick let himself have in quite some time.

A few days before Louis' birthday his mum brought down his family. Nick got a healthy dose of Tomlinson those few days, and when be watched Louis with his siblings; the way he was firm yet gentle with all of them, the way his whole face softened. Nick wanted to be a bit of this crazy forever.

****

iv.

New's Years Eve.

Nick was standing in Times Square. 

Louis was grinning wildly up at him, "This is mad!" 

It was really too loud to be talking, but Nick strained to hear everything Louis said. The small velvet box in his top pocket started itching and he fought the urge to scratch at his chest. The week after his birthday, Nick decided to get a late present for Louis. 

He called his sister and bribed her into coming to help him. He refused to tell her what he was doing and was rewarded with a shrill squeak and her hands pummeling him.

"Really Nicky?" her eyes with wet, and Nick swallowed thickly; she hadn't called him that since he was little.

"Yeah, really." 

He wanted to tell her how much he loved the menace who came into his life like a tornado, but Louis deserved the honor of hearing it first.

Ryan Seacrest waa handing over the count down now and Louis squeezed his hands excitedly. The ball started to drop and Nick wanted Louis to be his so badly it hurt. He turned the boy in his arms, fishing out the box. Louis' eyes widened and tears ran unbidden down his flushed face, when Nick opened the box to reveal the ring. 

"I love you. Please be mine," Nick bent to say directly into his ears. Louis nodded, momentarily robbed of his ability to speak, and pressed his lips hungrily against Nick's. Nick slid the ring on to his finger, they were five seconds away from a new year, "I love you."

_"...three...two...one. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

And just before Nick captured Louis' mouth with his own, Louis whispered. "I love you."

****

**

The walk back to their hotel was full of soft looks and teasing touches. Nick felt as though he were floating and Louis might _actually_ be floating.

"You're a special man, Nicholas Grimshaw," he threaded their hands together. Nick looked at him, waiting for the explanation that would come, with or without his consent.

"I literally waltzed into your life, declared we were in a relationship without discussing it with you, and not only did you go along with it, you want to _marry_ me!" Louis said, bringing them to a halt. 

"I never really had a choice," Nick leaned down to give his fiancé an Eskimo kiss. 

"I have one really important question," Louis was suddenly scarily sober. "It might even change my acceptance of your proposal." 

Nick fought to school his features, trying to be as solemn as Louis was being.

"Will you make me tea, whenever I want?"

Nick doesn't say that he already does, instead he nods, "Always." 

Louis squealed and threw his arms around Nick's neck, pulling the taller man down so he could pepper his face with kisses. "My nan always told me, before she passed, _'Lou, only marry the one who is willing to make your tea.'_ That's you." 

Nick laughed and pressed his hands against Louis' back, bringing him closer to his body. "What crazy family am I marrying into?" 

Louis bit his chest and laughed, "You're stuck with us now. No backsies."

Nick smiled and before he kissed him, "No backsies." 

Louis, sneaky thing he is, took a picture and posted it on Instagram; his ring in plain view.

**@louist91: @nicholasgrimshaw is gonna make my tea forever. #askedmetomarryhim #cheekylad #isaidYES !!!**

****

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> **Hope you enjoyed. I was feeling very fuzzy and warm and of course I _had_ to channel it into a Tomlinshaw fic. As always, I blame Carlee xx **


End file.
